


Ethan and Luke stuff

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20
Summary: A bunch of stories I wrote- I had to copy from my amino





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan Loved the Piano, He loved it so much. Countless Hours he would spend Playing it. No one ever heard Him play it,never heard how good he was at it. So one Day Ethan didn't notice Luke Listening to him play it. Ethan Was playing a slow piece: All of me. Luke was outside the door As Ethan kept playing, Then Ethan Started to sing,Which amazed Luke. After all Luke never heard the one eye male sing before, Ethan had claimed He couldn't sing, he sounded Like a banshee on drugs he claimed. But it was Clear the Boy was a amazing Singer. Luke opened the door a bit and Saw The Back of Ethan. He carefully walked over to Ethan,who kept singing and Luke Hugged him. Ethan flinched and said "You are a scary person Luke." Luke laughed And kissed Ethan cheek- And noticed the Boy was crying. "Ethan?" He asked Softly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Luke." Ethan said. "Huh?" Luke asked. "Sorry for everything." Ethan said as His fingers Started to play a New tune, something sad and Somber that Made Luke Heart ache. "Ethan... you okay?" Ethan didn't Look at Luke. "Yeah...Just, Im just thinking." The male said sadly. Luke sat Next to Ethan and started to play, Hitting all the wrong notes. He was horrid at playing compared to Ethan. "About what?" Ethan smiled sadly. "Me, You, our future." He confessed. Luke heart froze for a minute. "W-what." Luke said. "Don't worry, I'm trying to think of the good stuff." Ethan reassured The blond. He looked out the window as it started to Pour. "Luke tell me...what did you see when you dived into the river?" Luke knew what Ethan was asking. "Well... I saw Annabeth." Luke confessed, then flinched at the Sudden Anger Ethan expressed. Ethan slammed his hands down on the piano. "So...you thought...you thought of Her?" He asked. Luke nodded And Held Ethan's hands. "Listen for a moment. Ethan Nakamura I love you and Only you okay? I love Everything about you." Luke said kissing the Boy's eyepatch. Ethan blushed softly. "I can't help but get jealous." Ethan said as Luke went back to playing. "Don't worry, I love you." Luke said as He played wrong notes again. Ethan groaned and Grabbed Luke's hand. "You suck at this." He said Right before Luke pulled him onto his lap. Ethan face went red As Luke said "Then teach me." Ethan Laughed softly and said "Alight then." They spent the rest of the day On the piano, Unfortunately Luke couldn't handle it and Gave up and Just listened to Ethan play


	2. I don't know

Ethan Nakamura Made the mistake of Bringing up Kronos, which got Luke pretty Pissed off. "Luke I'm sorry!" Ethan groaned for the Tenth time. Luke wouldn't even look at him. Ethan Just gave up and walked to the kitchen. He deserved this though. Luke just said Something about time-Maybe How the day was going so fast? And Ethan just joked around and said it was Kronos's fault. Big mistake on his part, Luke eyes went dark and he wouldn't speak to Ethan. In the kitchen Ethan decided to Make Luke a sandwich, Anything but PB&J. He knew how much Luke hated that stuff-He somewhat remembered Luke saying how much he hated those sandwiches due to his mom. He got the bread and Stuff and sighed. Man he screwed up. Ethan knew how much Luke hated Kronos-He still had nightmares. Nightmares so Bad Sometimes he accidentally Hurt Ethan-Not to bad but still. Ethan sighed again and started to make the sandwich-For no reason he was making a ham and cheese. Pretty safe right? Not at all. Ethan was so distracted he accidentally cut his hand open pretty deeply. "Ow!! Shiest!" He muttered. Ethan couldn't find any bandages in the kitchen so he walked to the Couch. "Hey Luke...?" He asked. Luke kept watching the movie. "Luke Is there bandages in the bathroom?" Still nothing. Ethan all of a sudden got mad. "Thanks a lot Luke!" He yelled and stormed to the bathroom and Slammed the door. Jesus he said sorry! Ethan honestly didn't know what to do, about Luke and the cut. So he just opened the drawers and Saw a bandage. Not one good enough for this cut. Ethan groaned and Face palmed,Then Cussed. His hand was bleeding harder. Great,Just great. Perfect revenge ain't it? Make Luke pissed end up getting cut. "Thanks mom." Ethan said and Turned on the water and Put his hand under it. He winched in pain and Started to look for a red towel. He heard the door open and Saw Luke. He waved with his good hand and went back to Looking for a towel. "Et?" Luke asked. "Now your gonna help?!?" Ethan thought but said "Yeah?" Luke rushed to his side and Grabbed his wrist. "What happened?!?" He asked. "I was gonna make you a sandwich and..well ya know." Ethan said as Luke sighed. "Well now I feel stupid." He said as Ethan shrugged. "My fault, Any ways any Bandages?" He asked. Luke grabbed some-The one place Ethan didn't look,under the sink-and wrapped Ethan hand. "I'm sorry." Luke said kissing Ethan Cheek. "I said it was my fault Luke!" Ethan muttered. Luke smiled. "Fine if You wanna take the blame then fine." Ethan rolled his eye and Pulled Luke to the Bedroom,where Luke ended Up Pushing Ethan off the bed in his sleep but Both boys were fast asleep,Asleep to Nice dreams


	3. Don't ask

Ethan woke up sweating and shaking. He was alone, All alone. Luke wasn't around-He was gone, visiting one of his friends for the weekend. He kept shaking as he looked around. It was all dark,The window was opened a little bit. When Ethan looked at the clock it showed it was a little after Midnight. He groaned and Curled up under the covers. He tried to get rid of the dream-A nightmare. But he couldn't. It was all his fault they failed, In the end when Both him and Luke got trailed in his dream, Luke got The place for heroes. Ethan had thought Him and Luke would go together-But Ethan got the fields of Punishment. He started to sob and said "Don't let them take me..." he kept crying-Crying so loud he didn't Hear the door opened, didn't hear the foot steps. But he did hear the Voice. "Et?" Luke asked. Ethan kept quiet for a moment as Luke got in Bed. "What's wrong?" Luke asked. "Why are you here? You don't come back till Monday." Ethan shakily said. "I wanted to come back a little early. Why are you crying." Luke asked,wrapping his arms around Ethan,who cuddled into him. "Nightmare,Not a big deal." Ethan reassured. Luke Just Said "Spill." Ethan sighed and said "You know that One dream I had-The one with the fields of Punishment and Place for heroes? Had it again." Luke hugged him tighter. "Don't worry Et, it won't happen. I promise." Luke said. "What ever." Ethan muttered. He listened to Luke's heart,Which for some reason Always calmed him down. Luke started to Fool around with Ethan's eyepatch. "Cutie." Luke said. Et closed his eye. "Shut up. Your talking about yourself." He murmured. Luke laughed and kissed Et's forehead. "Noooo, I'm talking about you my kitten." Luke said and Laughed even more at the look on Ethan face. "I hate you." Ethan swore and Kissed Luke. "Now go to sleep ya stupid big Blond." He added as Luke rolled his eyes. "Alright Kitten." Luke said and closed His eyes, He felt Ethan slowly Relax but Didn't go to sleep. He sighed and said "Et, Want me to make some coffee?" Ethan just Said "I can do it." Luke opened his eyes and kissed Ethan. "Fine, But I'm putting in a movie." Luke said and Ethan laughed. So they ended on the couch,Ethan Cuddling up to Luke, Their drinks-Tea for Ethan and Coffee for Luke-on the table, Watching a stupid movie, something Animated. "But Et, That won't happen." Luke said. "I'll hold you to that." Ethan said. Both of them watched movies until Morning.


	4. Love on a snowy day

Ethan felt warm arms around him. He groaned and snuggled to Luke. "Hey Et, ya gotta get up." Luke said, trying not to laugh at the smaller boy. He had a massive case of bed head and his eyepatch was crooked. "I don't want to." Ethan muttered into Luke's chest. Luke kissed his cheek. "I know baby but ya gotta." He said. Ethan yawned and got off of His boyfriend. He looked outside and saw it was snowing. "It's snowing." He stated. Luke laughed. "You act like you never saw Snow before?" He questioned. "I have." Ethan said and got up, before Large arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down. "Luke! I thought you said we have to get up!" Ethan groaned blushing softly. Luke cuddled him. "Just a couple more minutes?" He pleaded. "Fine." Ethan said, hiding his smile


	5. Why

Snow falling on him, he reached up and grabbed the only hand that helped him. The only hand that wanted him, needed him. With the snow mixed in with tears on his face he smiled and welcomed the hand,the arms that wrapped around him. He knew what the arms meant, they welcomed him. All he ever wanted was to let Kids not be like him, forced to Go to the bad side just so he could change the world. As he got pulled up he smiled at his only friend, the only friend that didn't care who he was the son of, didn't care about his race or eyepatch, just a friend. The snow faded and He realized where he was, a crystal beach, a place for heroes. He was a hero. Him and his best friend. He smiled and the arm, then at the body and then the face. "Hey Luke." He said,chocking up a little. Luke smiled and said "hey Et, we lost." Ethan nodded. "But were here now, maybe the gods will change?" Like said and Ethan smiled. "Now and forever right?" Ethan said. Both boys fell and started to laugh, then sob. But they were here together. That all that matter


	6. Harry Potter Au

Ethan Nakamura Remembered Exactly how he felt when he came to Hogwarts, he was scared, Nervous and A tad Pissed. One-WHY DIDNT ANY ONE TELL HIM HE WAS A WIZARD?!? Two, He doubted any one else had a eyepatch and Third, You would be nervous to if you found out your a wizard. He remembered Walking up to the Hat and Hearing "Griffendor!" He remembered Walking to the table and getting claps on the back. What Ethan will never remember Is a blond 3rd year slytherin boy watching him. Ethan Was still nervou, Atfer all this was all new to him. but he was shocked at the food that appeared-of course The kid could only think "Magic ain't it?" He could only stare with his mouth watering,until a black haired boy nudged him. "Hey..you can eat dude." The boy said and Piled Some weird looking food on Ethan plate. "What..what is this?" Ethan asked poking the food with his fork. The boy laughed. "Who cares? Just eat!" Ethan Cautiously put some of it in his mouth-Expecting a horrid taste but instead got the opposite-It tasted Amazing! If he had to say-and he was gonna- he would have said it was better then His dad cooking. He closed his eye in pleasure and started to stuff his mouth. "Hey kid slow down. Don't ya ever eat?" Another boy asked, This time Curley haired. Ethan looked at the boy and wiped his mouth. "Sorry...Its good." Ethan apologized as the boys laughed. "By the way-I'm Percy Jackson and that's Leo Valdez." The Black haired boy said as His friend-Leo waved. "Ethan Nakamura." Ethan said and kept eating. "Hey none of my Business but what with the eyepatch?" Leo asked leaning in close. Ethan blinked. "Uhh Accident when I younger-car accident." He said feeling his heart drop-No way they would wanna be his friends, Not atfer they Knew some what of the truth. Instead of The two moving away they smiled. "Dude-that's awesome! That eyepatch makes you look bad ass!" Leo said as Percy Nudged Ethan again. "Yeah man, Nobody gonna mess with you." He said. Ethan Just nodded and Kept eating.

The next day Ethan Was walking Trying to find his new classes when all of a sudden He some how walked right into a Small group of People clad in Green. He fell backwards and Dropped all his stuff and Looked up at the People,his heart sank when he realized He walked right into a group of slytherin. Shicst. One of them- a big ugly girl Glared at him. "Watch it Midget!" She snapped. Ethan Felt his anger rise. He got up and said "You watch it!" The whole entire hall got quiet as The girl Got close to Ethan-so close he could smell her breath,which Was horrid. "Why don't I teach you a lesson You punk Ass First year?" She said Smiling. Ethan didn't flinch-Atfer all He was Used to Stuff like this. The girl Raised her hand which was now a fist and As Her fist sailed to Ethan Face he grabbed her Arm and Kicked her Legs out from under her and Brought his knee into her stomach. The girl Ended up on the ground on her stomach With her Arms behind her stomach With Ethan On her back. The hall was still quiet. "Let go!!" The girl yelled and Tried to Bite Ethan. Then all of a sudden a blond haired boy steeped Forward. "Hey...Clarisse, Lay off." He said And Ethan got up be Backed away red in the face- a bit embarrassed. The girl-Clarisse- got up cussing as The boy smiled. "Hey ain't you Ethan Nakamura?" The boy said. Atfer a moment Ethan nodded-How did this....Kinda cute...kid know his name? Well After the house placements thing-ATFER GOD KNOW HOW MANY KIDS! Why did this boy know his?!? "Hey!" Ethan heard Percy say and The Boy looked at Percy-who stormed over. Ethan felt the tension in the hall grow even more. Percy glared at The boy,who glared right back. "Come on Guys, let go before Water boy over here Goes crazy." The boy said and The group left, but not before the Blond haired boy Leaned in close to Ethan and said "By the way-nice moves." He winked and Poked Ethan nose and walked off. Ethan blinked and Percy Grunted. "God I hate him." Ethan looked at the black haired boy in a daze. "Who...who was that?" He asked. Percy flipped his hair out of his face. "Luke Castllen-he plays The chaser." Ethan blinked. "Chaser?" He thought. "Is that like a Person who chases Atfer Asian boys with eyepatches?" Percy must have seen the confusion on The Boys face because he laughed. "Qudditch-I guess you can call them The people who make the scores." Percy said And threw a arm around The asian's shoulders. "I knew that. Do you okay?" Ethan asked. Percy smiled and nodded. "Yep! I'm the seeker!" Ethan nodded. "Did you two hang out?" Ethan asked. Percy Smile faded. "Not Atfer we....ya know." It took a minute for it register in Ethan brain. "O-oh!" He said blushing. Percy nodded and Picked up Ethan stuff. "Thanks." Ethan Muttered grabbing his stuff and Percy helped him find his classes

Luke didn't really Like His fellow house members-after all all of them-Luke included were horrible to people. Every time he Met people he used them to get what he wanted-Good grades, Friends to back him up, Even sex. He thought Percy was the one ya know? But it took one Look At the Girl Annabeth for Percy to leave him, Luke didn't care though. He could eat a new toy-after all he had Everything. Then he met The Asian-Ethan. He wanted to go up to him but didn't know how-Mostly everyone came to HIM. But when The boy had Pinned Clarisse Luke Knew this boy was special. So he stepped in and Got Clarisse to clam down-which isn't a easy thing to do. Then the Water boy-Percy had to come and ruin it. Luke could read Percy eyes. "Don't even touch this kid. You don't know what He been through." So He made his friends leave-but not before he Said Something to Ethan and Touched him. In the commons Luke had asked a fellow Slytherin Member:Octavian About Ethan. The kid had snorted. "Him? He's a wannabe Muggle Born wizard." Luke nodded and smiled, deep down he almost punched the kid. He thought Ethan wouldn't Bother to Come find him-After all he always made the first move. But at Quddictch Practice Michael had pointed out a Lone figure in the bleachers watching. It took a minute for Luke to realize it Was Ethan. He smirked. "Guys I'll be back." He said and flew down and Said "If it isn't The first year Midget." Did he see a flash of pity in Ethan eye? Nah, Luke didn't GET pity. No such thing in his Life. Ethan shrugged. "I just want... I just wanted to give this back." He Held out one of Luke's Quill. Luke nodded and took it with a smile. "Question-why did you give me back a simple Writing tool? That can easily be replaced?" He asked leaning close to the smaller Male-He Got took aback By the Fire in Ethan eye. "Because I wanted to talk." He snapped and Luke started to Laugh. "Really now?" He asked as Ethan nodded. Luke shrugged. "Alright-Lets go." He waved to his friends and Ethan blinked then nodded. Luke waved a bye to his fellow team members-much to Drew Anger and off they were to talk near the Pond


End file.
